Me muero por conocerte Rv&Cb
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Rachel roth y garfield Logan querian confesar sus sentimientos,pero no se rto Songfic con la cancion "Me muero por conocerte" Alex ubago y amaral. RV&CB Primer fic! one-shot


**Rachel Roth y Garfield Logan estaban no se atrevian a confesar lo que sabian como reaccionaria el chico verde se animo un dia, se acerco a ella, pero se quedo sin habla al igual que la hechizera...**

**POV Garfield Logan- Chico bestia**

Ella era la chica de la que estaba era estar con ella,pero no sabia como acercarme a Roth. persona que habia logrado que mis sueños fueran monotonos cada noche,y ella siempre era el tema principal en cada uno de mi pensamiento mas pensado, mi deseo mas deseado.

_Me muero por suplicarte,que no te vayas mi vida _

_Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas_

Necesitaba estar a su podria soportar que algun dia podria salir de mi vida, asi como habia entrado cuando nos los de la ciudad.Y asi como nuestro grupo se habia formado, algun dia quizas dejaria de ser necesitaba estar cerca de era lo mas valioso para mi,aunque ella no lo sabia.

_más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza _

_de ser capaz algún dia _

_de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar, _

_que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más._

Asi era mi amor por dia que pasaba, cada vez que la yo contaba chistes,y ella protestaba con su dulce hermoso rostro que no reflejaba complicada mente y su singular eso para mi era irresistible.¿Como podria yo decirle lo que sentia por ella?No sabia como hacer, ni siquiera sabia si ella sentia lo mismo por mi.

_¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? _

¿Cuanto tiempo tendria yo que esperar para confesar mis sentimientos?¿Alguna vez lograriamos estar juntos?Yo la perdidamente enamorado de y perdidamente enamorado de esa hermosa chica de cabello purpura.

_Me muero por abrazarte, _

_y que me abraces tan fuerte, _

_me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte, _

Me encantaba contarle verla feliz y saber que era gracias a era mi felicidad,y yo anhelaba ser la estar a su lado y me esforzaba bastante para ello.

_acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca, _

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, _

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, _

_palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Era inexplicable el fuego que sentia quemando mi pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.Y ni hablar de su maravilloso por estar con por conocerla.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,_

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

**POV Rachel Roth- Raven **

Nunca habia pensado en que yo podria llegar a lo habia pensado, hasta que comprendi porque me sentia tan bien cuando estaba cerca de mi compañero titan Logan, Chico le daba sentido a mi jamas pensaba en polos opuestos,pero desde que el entro a mi vida,todo cambio.

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, _

_me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, _

Mi mente era era complicada.Y sabia que a el eso no le por eso me gustaba actitudes no dejaban de sorprenderlo,y debo decir que a mi tampoco dejaba de sorprenderme su carisma y su humor, e incluso en los momentos mas insolitos el hacia que me sintiera feliz.

_sentir cada dia, ese flechazo al verte, _

_qué más dará lo que digan, _

_que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mia, _

Siempre habia sido muy cuidadosa con lo que los demas pensaban de de todo,yo llevaba por dentro el que mis amigos me habian aceptado tal como era,eso ya no me lo que sentia por Garfield me habia preocupado desde un primer momento, creyendome loca por haberme enamorado de luego comprendi que el amor es asi, y cuanto mas conocia de el,mas me gustaba.

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_.

Gracias a el,mi vida habia vuelto a cobrar en mi era sentia sentia enamorada.Y aunque me daba miedo admitirlo, chico bestia me parecia sumamente atractivo,y muy amaba mas que a cualquier cosa.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,_

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

_**Rachel Roth y Garfield Logan confesaron lo que sentian uno por el otro, y cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron,compredieron que la vida puede tener miles de giros de un momento a otro uno puede enamorarse y cambiar su forma de ver las destino habia juntado a estos dos titanes,y el destino se encargaria de que estuvieran juntos para siempre.**_


End file.
